


Other Lords' Men

by ficbear



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Fight Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficbear/pseuds/ficbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xiahou Dun can see why his cousin is so enamoured of the young man, but the readiness with which Cao Cao has accepted Zhang He into their fold is infuriating. Xiahou Dun's hand strays to the pommel of his dagger, and he toys with it as he watches, growing more and more enraged by every smile that passes over those pretty, flattering lips. Who does this newcomer think he is, bantering with his lord so nonchalantly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Lords' Men

"I don't trust him." Xiahou Dun puts down his cup and folds his arms. "Cousin, if he's willing to defect from Yuan Shao's forces, how can you be sure he won't betray you in turn?"

" _All_ my men are defectors." Cao Cao laughs. "And even if Zhang He does intend to betray me, he'll be won over by the kindness I show him."

Xiahou Dun sees the desire in his cousin's eyes, as bright and strong as it had burned not so long ago for Guan Yu. "Cousin, please, I know how much you enjoy acquiring other lords' men, but it doesn't always go in your favour." He pauses for a moment, not sure whether he's pushing his luck. "Remember how much it stung to have Guan Yu reject your offer? What will you do if-"

"Yuanrang."

"Cousin, this Zhang He, is he really worth taking the-"

" _Xiahou Dun_." Cao Cao's tone is even and low, but firm enough that he might as well have clamped a hand over his cousin's mouth. "Send him in."

Xiahou Dun  stands up, holding Cao Cao's gaze for a moment, longer than anyone else would dare. Then, bowing, he lowers his eyes. "Yes, sir."

 

* * *

 

The conversation flows back and forth between Cao Cao and Zhang He like a dance, but Xiahou Dun pays little attention to their words. The new general flirts incessantly, that much is clear just from the lilting tone of his voice, and each swell of playful laughter is like a hot iron brand against Xiahou Dun's skin. He glares at Zhang He, ignoring the meal in front of him, drinking cup after cup of wine as he watches the young general flirt shamelessly with his lord.

Zhang He is certainly good-looking, Xiahou Dun can't deny that. With his armour and weapons stripped away, the young general is half-naked, barely covered by his flimsy silk breeches and boots. Xiahou Dun can see why his cousin is so enamoured of the young man, but the readiness with which Cao Cao has accepted Zhang He into their fold is infuriating. Xiahou Dun's hand strays to the pommel of his dagger, and he toys with it as he watches, growing more and more enraged by every smile that passes over those pretty, flattering lips. Who does this newcomer think he is, bantering with his lord so nonchalantly?

The door opens, and Zhang He finally stops talking for a moment as a servant approaches Cao Cao silently. A few whispered words in his ear, and Cao Cao nods, waving the servant away as he stands up.

"You two carry on," he says, giving both generals a smile as he makes his way toward the door. "I'll be back in a little while, so why don’t you use this opportunity to get to know each other better?"

"Yes, my lord," they answer in unison as they stand and bow.

Xiahou Dun turns and gives Zhang He a hard stare as soon as Cao Cao is gone, but the fierceness of his expression seems to have no effect at all on the young general. Instead, Zhang He saunters calmly over to where Xiahou Dun stands, with a look of sheer self-satisfaction in his eyes, as if he expects to charm Xiahou Dun just as easily as he has charmed their lord.

"It's an honour to stand alongside such a formidable warrior, General Xiahou," he says, locking eyes with the older man.

Xiahou Dun is silent. He refuses to dignify such fawning with a response.

"I am truly lucky, to have found a place in such a well-trained force." Zhang He continues, evidently not put off even slightly by Xiahou Dun's dour demeanour. "And I hope you and I can work well together, General, for the pleasure of our lord."

The young general turns in the direction of Cao Cao's empty throne and bows ostentatiously towards it, giving Xiahou Dun an openly lascivious smile as he rises. The flattery and innuendo is just too much for Xiahou Dun to take. All the self-control he's been exerting to keep his cousin happy suddenly evaporates, and all he's left with is the burning need to put Zhang He in his place, here and now.

"That's enough," he snaps, seizing the young general by the shoulder and delivering a hard punch to his stomach, doubling Zhang He over with the force of the blow. The young man's yelp of surprise is music to Xiahou Dun's ears. He throws Zhang He down across the table, sending cups and bowls scattering around them, and pins him down. Twisting one arm up behind Zhang He's back, the older man leans in close.

"You might have impressed my cousin, but you don't impress me, Zhang He." His words are almost growled, and he twists the young general's arm up higher to emphasise his point. "If you even _think_ about betraying my lord, I'll cut that pretty throat and bring him your head as a trophy. Understand?"

"Oh, General," Zhang He arches his back and laughs softly, his voice light and mocking, "how very _forceful_ of you! But you know, if you wanted to get closer to me, all you had to do was ask…"

Xiahou Dun's blood seethes with fury; not only is Zhang He unintimidated, he's amused and _enjoying_ this. He should be whimpering in fear and apologising for his insolence. Instead he's stretching out beneath Xiahou Dun as if they're sharing an embrace, pushing back with that silk-clad rear firmly enough that the older man can't help but react. Letting go of the young general's wrist, Xiahou Dun flips him over onto his back and grabs hold of Zhang He's throat, pinning him down.

"That mouth of yours is going to get you into trouble, Zhang He." He squeezes lightly, digging his nails into the younger man's throat. ""You need to start showing some respect."

Zhang He simply wraps his legs around the older general's waist, and pulls him closer. "But General, how could you doubt that I respect you?" His lips curl in a wicked little smile, and he tips his head back as if the firm hand gripping his throat is merely petting him. "I have nothing but _admiration_ for you!"

"You really don't know when to be quiet, do you?" Squeezing tighter, Xiahou Dun brings his free hand down towards Zhang He's face, intending to land a blow hard enough to shut the young man up. Before his hand reaches its target, Xiahou Dun finds it blocked and swatted away, almost effortlessly. Zhang He smiles up at him, his eyes glittering with enjoyment, and before Xiahou Dun can react, the younger man has darted his hand out to land a blow of his own, striking Xiahou Dun's throat hard enough to make him stagger backwards in pain and surprise.

Cursing and wheezing, Xiahou Dun tries to steady himself as Zhang He springs to his feet; he's too slow, though, and the young man leaps on him like a pouncing cat, knocking him over onto the floor.

"General, there's no need to be quite so gentle with me…" Zhang He taunts him, sitting astride Xiahou Dun and pinning him down. One deft hand slips down between their bodies, grasping and stroking the older man's cock through the fabric of his trousers, and Zhang He laughs. "You clearly want more than a little brawl, don't you?"

Xiahou Dun doesn't reply, but his body answers quite clearly. Zhang He gives a soft purr of pleasure as he grinds against the older general's lap, letting Xiahou Dun feel the hardness of the young general's own arousal pressing against him.

"It seems that the thrill of the fight inflames you just as much as it does me, General..." Zhang He leans forward, brushing his lips against Xiahou Dun's, nipping at them lightly, just enough to let Xiahou Dun feel the sharpness of his teeth. "See, I knew we would turn out to complement each other well…"

Pressing up against the young man's rear, Xiahou Dun gives a gruff laugh. "You might be right there," he says, bringing his hands up to Zhang He's waist, "but it'll take more than this to convince me."

He pushes the young general off, shoving him aside onto the floor, but by the time Xiahou Dun has scrambled to his feet Zhang He is already standing poised to counter his next attack. They clash again and again, and Zhang He parries with a caress as often as a punch, slipping close to Xiahou Dun and pressing his body against the older man's just long enough to lay a firm touch or a deep kiss on him, before darting away out of reach again. The fight becomes a blur of lust and fury, and each strike of Zhang He's hands, each scratch of his nails, and each flick of his tongue only strengthens Xiahou Dun's determination to subdue the young man once and for all.

 

* * *

 

When the door opens, Zhang He tenses visibly but doesn't pause or slow his movements even slightly. His mouth slides up and down along the length of Xiahou Dun's cock, taking the whole of it effortlessly, sucking and licking as eagerly as if they were still alone together. Xiahou Dun admires his courage. Most other generals would be falling over themselves to apologise to Cao Cao right now, to throw themselves at their lord's feet and beg forgiveness for their debauchery. Zhang He merely glances towards Cao Cao, puts a little more effort into the muffled moans that hum in his throat, and continues to work his mouth over the older general's cock.

"It's good to see my generals getting along so well together." Cao Cao chuckles, making his way through the debris of the scattered, broken furniture, and rests a hand on Xiahou Dun's shoulder for a moment as he passes by them. "And to think I was worried you might refuse to take Zhang He under your wing, Yuanrang…"

Xiahou Dun laughs, and takes hold of the kneeling general's hair, coiling the length of it around his hand and tugging hard on it as he fucks the young man's mouth. "I'd say he doesn't need much instruction, cousin…"

As Cao Cao takes his seat again, Zhang He pulls back, and gives a little moue of disappointment. "You won't be joining us, my lord?"

"You're getting ahead of yourself, Zhang He." Xiahou Dun hauls him up to his feet, and manhandles him over to the table. One hard shove has the young man on his knees again, bent over the table in front of his lord, with his cheek pressed down against the dark wood of its surface. "You haven't earned the privilege. Not yet."

"Oh, now _that_ sounds like a challenge…" Zhang He replies, smirking over his shoulder.

He doesn't flinch at all as Xiahou Dun tears the delicate silk of his breeches, and the touch of the older man's hand on his ass drives a hungry little groan from him. Spreading his legs, Zhang He watches with blatant longing as Xiahou Dun oils his cock and kneels down behind him. The older general smiles to himself; this brazen new recruit is a far cry from the nervous young soldiers Xiahou Dun is used to, and perhaps now he's beginning to see the wisdom in his cousin's decision.

"Don't pull your punches, Yuanrang," Cao Cao orders, resting his chin on one hand as he watches. "I doubt our new general requires much in the way of a warm-up."

Xiahou Dun nods and pushes forward, driving his cock into Zhang He's ass without the slightest hint of mercy. The young general takes it easily, arching his back as Xiahou Dun's flesh sinks into him, squirming and rolling his hips until he finds just the right angle. His moans, loud and abandoned, are too provocative for the older man to resist; Xiahou Dun sets a brisk pace from the start, fucking Zhang He in sharp staccato thrusts that shake the table beneath him. The young general's ass is hot and impossibly soft around his cock, clutching and stroking his shaft like a tight fist, urging Xiahou Dun to fuck him harder and faster with each ripping convulsion.

"My lord," Zhang He moans, his voice rich and full of pleasure, and tips his head up to meet Cao Cao's gaze. "Will you really be satisfied with merely spectating? Surely you aren't reluctant to get your hands dirty, so to speak..?"

Cao Cao simply chuckles.

"You'd love it, wouldn't you?" Xiahou Dun taunts the young general, yanking hard on his hair. "Why don't you beg for it, Zhang He? Beg for a taste of your lord's cock."

"Ha!" Zhang He glances over his shoulder, his lips curled in a sharp smile. "I won't beg for anything I have no chance of receiving."

"Such pride…" Cao Cao reaches across the table and takes hold of Zhang He's chin, tracing the pad of his thumb across the young general's lips. "You'll get what you want eventually, Zhang He. But not until I'm satisfied that you can cooperate effectively with my generals."

"Oh, you'll find I'm the very epitome of a team player, my lord…" Zhang He's words melt into a throaty groan as Xiahou Dun changes his angle of attack, pushing deeper and harder into the young man's already stretched ass. Those cries inflame Xiahou Dun effortlessly, and he slams his cock into Zhang He brutally hard, determined to drive yet more of those irresistible moans from the young man's lips.

"Ah!" Zhang He cries out, reaching down to stroke himself in time with the older general's thrusts. "Harder, more, don't stop!"

Xiahou Dun bristles at the tone of the demand, and gives a hard tug on the young man's hair. "You think you're calling the shots, do you?"

Zhang He laughs. "Why don't you show me who's in charge, then, General?"

It's simple provocation, but Xiahou Dun can't resist, and he unleashes every ounce of aggression the young man arouses in him. Zhang He tenses beneath him, revelling in the ferocity of the onslaught, in the relentless pounding of the older man's cock, and Xiahou Dun feels his own pleasure building rapidly with each wanton moan that falls from the young man's lips.

"General!" Zhang He exclaims suddenly, crying out as if mortally wounded as he begins to come. All at once Xiahou Dun feels his own climax being dragged out of him, drained from his by each convulsion of the young man's flesh as it tenses and constricts around his cock. He comes violently, hammering into Zhang He's ass as deep as he can get, gripping the young man's hair tightly enough to drive a yelp of pain from him, and doesn't let go until the last wave of pleasure has left him.

"An excellent display of cooperation." Cao Cao says, as casually as if he were simply watching them train together. His eyes are dark and warm, full of approval and pride.

"Thank you, cousin." Xiahou Dun replies, leaning heavily on the table as he tries to catch his breath.

"Yes, thank you, my lord." Zhang He pushes himself upright, and leans back against Xiahou Dun, evidently in no hurry to part from him. "I'm glad our efforts met your approval."

Cao Cao stands, and begins to make his way out of the room. "You're dismissed, Yuanrang," he says, pausing for a moment to rest one hand firmly on Xiahou Dun's shoulder, squeezing it warmly. "For tonight, anyway."

Striding towards the door, Cao Cao calls out his final order over his shoulder. "Now, come with me, Zhang He," he says, not waiting for the younger general to catch up. "I have several other officers I want to introduce you to."


End file.
